The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing flexible sheets from stacks of sheets.
Refillable dispensers for dispensing flexible sheets from stacks of sheets are known. These dispensers may suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the dispensers may have separate openings for dispensing and reloading. Such arrangements can require complex flaps, latches, hinges or the like that may add to the cost, complexity and likelihood of failure of the dispenser. Another disadvantage is that many of these dispensers are not conveniently portable. That is, they fail to offer xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d portability and must be hand-carried by the user. Some conventional dispensers have yet another disadvantage in that they offer little or no protection to the flexible sheets from splashes of liquid, dirt, grease or other contaminants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets from stacks of sheets in which the sheets are dispensed and refilled from the same opening. A need exists for such a refillable apparatus for dispensing and refilling flexible sheets from a single opening without complex flaps, latches, hinges or the like. There is also a need for a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets that is conveniently portable and which may be adapted to offer xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d portability. A need also exists for a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets from a stack of sheets which protects the stack of sheets from splashes of liquid, dirt, grease or other contaminants. Furthermore, there is a need for a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets from a stack of sheets which is itself highly conformable, flexible and can be squeezed into limited spaces.
The present invention addresses the needs described above by providing a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets from a stack of sheets. The apparatus is composed of: 1) a relatively flat, flexible base devoid of dispensing slots, the flexible base being adapted to resiliently fold along a fold axis; and 2) a flexible cover (i.e., a flexible top) defining an opening aligned in parallel relation to the fold axis of the flexible base, said flexible cover (i.e., flexible top) being attached to said flexible base and adapted to contain a stack of sheets; such that the opening defines a dispensing slot through which flexible sheets may be individually dispensed while the flexible base remains unfolded, and the opening defines a refill gap through which a stack of flexible sheets may be inserted when the flexible base is folded back along the fold axis.
The stack of sheets may be in the form of a pack of sheets within a plastic wrap provided with an aperture along a major face of the pack which conforms to the dispensing slot of the apparatus.
The flexible base and/or the flexible cover may be composed of a variety of resilient materials including, but not limited to foamed polymeric materials. For example, the flexible base may be composed of foamed poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate). The foamed poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate) may have a density ranging from about 160 kg/m3 to about 240 kg/m3. For example, the foamed poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate) may have a density of about 200 kg/m3.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the flexible base may be formed of any suitable resilient material (i.e., resiliently flexible material) such that it may require from about 2 to about 5 pounds force to fold it back along its fold axis so that the opening in the cover (i.e., flexible top) defines a refill gap through which a stack of flexible sheets may be inserted. For example, the flexible base may require from about 3 to about 4 pounds force to fold it back along its fold axis so that the opening in the cover defines a refill gap through which a stack of flexible sheets may be inserted. According to the invention, the fold axis of the flexible base may be a longitudinal fold axis.
The flexible cover (i.e., flexible top) may be composed of two discrete elements arranged to define an opening aligned in parallel relation to the fold axis of the flexible base. The flexible cover (i.e., flexible top) may also be composed of a single piece of material having an aperture which defines an opening aligned in parallel relation to the fold axis of the flexible base. It is contemplated that the flexible base and flexible cover (i.e., flexible top) may also be integral or composed of a single piece of material. In any case, the opening in the flexible cover may be fitted with a closure means. Exemplary closure means for the opening in the flexible cover include, but are not limited to, zippers, clasps, clamps, snap fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, straps, ties, and hooks.
According to the invention, the flexible base may include attachment means. That is, the flexible means may include means to removably attach the apparatus to a surface, bracket, holder, article of clothing or to a portion of the body of a person using the apparatus. Exemplary attachment means include, but are not limited to, belt slots, snap fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, clips, clasps, straps, ties, and hooks.
The present invention encompasses a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets from a stack of sheets, the apparatus being composed of: 1) a relatively flat, flexible base devoid of dispensing slots, the flexible base being formed of a foamed polymeric material and adapted to resiliently fold along a fold axis; and 2) a flexible cover defining an opening aligned in parallel relation to the fold axis of the flexible base, said flexible cover being formed of a single piece of foamed polymeric material which is attached to said flexible base and adapted to contain a stack of sheets; such that the opening defines a dispensing slot through which flexible sheets may be individually dispensed while the flexible base remains unfolded, and the opening defines a refill gap through which a stack of flexible sheets may be inserted when the flexible base is folded back along the fold axis.
The present invention further encompasses a refillable apparatus for dispensing flexible sheets from a stack of sheets, the apparatus being composed of: 1) a relatively flat, flexible base devoid of dispensing slots, the flexible base being formed of a foamed poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate) material having a density ranging from about 160 kg/m3 to about 240 kg/m3 and adapted to resiliently fold along a longitudinal fold axis; and 2) a flexible cover defining an opening aligned in parallel relation to the longitudinal fold axis of the flexible base, the flexible cover being formed of a single piece of foamed poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate) having a density ranging from about 160 kg/m3 to about 240 kg/m 3 which is attached to said flexible base and adapted to contain a stack of sheets; such that the opening defines a dispensing slot through which flexible sheets may be individually dispensed while the flexible base remains unfolded, and the opening defines a refill gap through which a stack of flexible sheets may be inserted when the flexible base is folded back along the longitudinal fold axis.
Desirably the flexible base and flexible cover are composed of foamed poly(ethylene-vinyl acetate) having a density of about 200 kg/m3 and which is resiliently flexible such that it may require from about 2 to about 5 pounds force to fold the flexible base back along its fold axis so that the opening in the cover defines a refill gap through which a stack of flexible sheets may be inserted.